


Aftershocks

by paperclipbitch



Series: femslash100 drabbles [15]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: femslash100100, Established Relationship, F/F, all hawkeyes are hot messes, drabbletag, mild descriptions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not doing to die on me, are you?” America asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _purple_ at drabbletag6 at **femslash100** , and also for 134. _purple_ for my Amerikate table at **femslash100100**.

Kate’s a black eye swelling closed, a leaky split lip and a couple of fingers that won’t bend right at the moment, sprawled costume torn on America’s bed, in frantic need of a first aid kit and a couple of aspirin and a few hours of decent sleep and America _not to fucking stop_.

“You’re not doing to die on me, are you?” America asks, absolutely fine but for a few perpetual untidy locks of hair escaping her ponytail, sharp contrast to Kate and her scraped-raw elbows and knees, turns out she still can’t scale walls like Spider-Man.

“Shut up,” Kate says between her teeth, digging nails into America’s invulnerable back. Most of her is a mess of bruising and staling adrenaline, the cracks filled in mostly by the shaky-sweet shocks of America fucking her into the mattress, the way Kate demanded when she rocked up here, semi-mangled and horny as all hell.

It’s a normal-people-who-go-out-and-fight-battles-armed-with-stupid-weapon thing. Just ask Clint. Actually, no, don’t, Kate thinks she still has the mental scars.

America’s a semi-goddess with a strap-on, one of those things Kate wants to announce to the world and also keep an absolute secret. And she’s _almost_ certain she can’t catch her breath because America’s thrusting steady and deep, not because she’s cracked a rib or two. It’s either/or really, and it wouldn’t be the first time.

It’s actually possible Kate will need America to fly her to the hospital after this, but hey: what else are girlfriends for?


End file.
